One Short Date
by RavenCurls
Summary: Avaric asking Elphaba to meet at a cafe. Oneshot. Rated M children please don't read . Elpharic.


**One Short Date**

**A/N I was typing out a scene for my second Fiyeraba when I realized that the way Fiyero acted in that scene sounded more like Avaric. So this oneshot Elpharic was born.**

Elphaba stood at the corner of the junction, hands stuffed in the pockets of her simple dark blue dress. It had been a long day, and she was tired, easily irritable. She took out a piece of folded up paper from her right pocket, unfold and read it again.

_**Meet me at Cornerstone Café tonight, seven. Come alone.**_

_** Avaric**_

"Whatever," she said to no one in particular, and stuffed the note back into her pocket.

Cornerstone Café was just across the road. The curtains were all drawn, but she could see light shining out from the sides of the windows that were not covered by the curtains. She could not make out if there was anyone inside though.

Elphaba crossed the road towards the café. Without hesitating, she placed her hand on the handle to open the door and went in, not even noticing the small sign pasted on the door.

_**Closed tonight for private function**_

He was there, sitting on one of the center tables, with one of his arms on the back of the next chair. He had sandy brown hair and a pair of piercing green eyes that many women had found attractive, who had found his bad boy image irresistible. And at that moment, that pair of eyes was trained on her.

"Elphaba, I'm glad you've come", he said, a smirk on his lips.

Elphaba noticed that he was wearing a casual shirt that was out of fashion long ago (she was not that fashion ignorant), and not only that, it was too tight for him. She noticed with smug satisfaction the way the fabric strained around his underarms and waist. There was a dark colour coat, draped over the chair next to him. On the table was a bouquet of poppies. She knew what that meant. Part of her irritation dissolved. Two can play the game, she thought.

"Avaric." Her voice was cool.

He patted the other empty seat next to him.

"Sit down. I don't bite. "

Elphaba took off her coat, put on the back of the chair and sat down. "I got your note." She simply said.

Avaric nodded. He took the bouquets of poppies and placed it in front of her.

"For you. I hope you like them."

"Thank you."

There was a pause.

"So what do you want to eat? My treat," he told her.

"Your treat? What's the occasion?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," she hissed.

"Sweetie pie then? Sweetpea soup?"

"Stop that, Avaric!" She was getting irritated again.

He gave a laugh, but did stop the teasing.

He went to the counter and brought back the food. He put her food down in front of her. Soup, bread, potato, egg salad and milkshake. And that was for her alone. Elphaba's eyes opened wide at the large amount of food. She usually only eat a quarter of that amount. He sat down next to her with his own order of a four course dinner. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Look at you. You are so thin. You have the body of a ten year old prepubescent boy. You should eat more." He told her.

"Unlike you, I don't aim to have the body of a twenty year old obese boy."

He ignored the sarcasm. "Eat. I like my woman with curves," he said as he started on his own food.

"I am -."

"Not my woman? Don't worry, you will soon be. I am working on it," he said in between sips of his soup, as if she was just another project. "Consider this our first date."

Elphaba could only glare at him as he nonchalantly finished his soup.

"Not hungry? Or are you angry at me? I love it when you are angry. Such feistiness."

And then suddenly without warning, he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips.

Elphaba nearly fell but his grip on her shoulders was strong enough to prevent that. And when they parted, he looked at her eyes and asked, "Did anyone tell you that you are smoking hot today?" With that statement, he pulled her up and pushed her back against the table. And kissed her again, but this time harder and deeper. He heard the sound of a cup or plate being swept off the table and shattered on the hard ground by one of her hands as she tried to balance herself.

Elphaba froze for a while, just enough for Avaric to doubt his attractiveness to the opposite gender, before she started kissing him back. He smiled to himself, regaining his confidence as a good kisser. Avaric felt her arms wound around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. As she parted her lips slightly to grant him better access, his right hand went up to her neckline and he expertly removed the first few buttons from their buttonholes.

Elphaba wore her hand into a bun that day, and that granted him lots of access to her neck. He moved down, and started nibbling on the soft flesh there, before sucking on her skin hard enough to know that he will cause a bruise there, because he heard a sharp intake of breath from her. His hand went down her back, to her rump. Pulled up the hem of her skirt and then pulled the whole dress over her head. And boy, was he glad to see that she was wearing one of those modern inventions called a brassiere rather than a corset.

"I take back my word. You don't have the body of a ten year-old boy." He whispered into her ears as he ran one of his hands down the sides of her body while the other went down her back.

With one strong hand, he lifted her up and seated her on top of the table, sending more of the plates crashing to the ground.

Avaric pulled out the chopstick-like stick that Elphaba had used to bun up her hair, and her long raven hair cascaded down like a black, magical waterfall.

He looked at the woman in front of him. "You're beautiful," he told her.

He stepped forward and kissed her again, and felt her slight shiver.

"Cold?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

He stood between her legs and then lifted her again so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He then carried her to the back of the shop, where there was a storeroom. Next to a storeroom was a little rest area with a thin mattress on the floor for staff to rest in during breaks.

He placed her on the mattress, and undressed both of them. He then started to kiss her again as his hands moved down and work his magic on her. His lips followed, planting kisses everywhere he can, seeking out her pleasure zones. To his satisfaction, he could hear her soft moaning, and that drove him crazy.

He went back to kiss her neck again, intending to cause another mark.

"Avaric?" He said his name being called. He looked up, and saw the look of desire and wanting in her dark eyes. "Now."

Without answering, he gave her one more kiss on the lips, before joining both of them as one. He rocked her and sent her to higher plans of ecstasy. He felt her fingernails raked down his back and Avaric was dimly aware that he was going to get hell of a pain for that.

The lovers moved in harmonized motion, and when it was over, he rolled over to rest on his back, but not before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side. Elphaba kissed him on his shoulder, and then laid next to him, her fingers drawing circles on his chest while the two of them tried to catch their breath.

After a while, he spoke.

"So do you like this surprise? I booked the whole place so that we can have it to ourselves."

Elphaba propped herself up using her other arm as she continued to lazily draw circles on his chest with the other hand. She raised her eyebrows.

"Reliving memories of that disastrous first date? Whatever possessed you to do that?"

"You don't like it? But I put it so much effort! It took me so long to fit into that set of old clothes." He pouted like a child who was told that his effort to finish all the candies to prevent his siblings from getting stomach ache was not appreciated.

Elphaba smiled at him as her hand moved down his torso and continued to draw the circles. "But I don't remember we ended up in such a_ compromising _state on our first date." She told him teasingly.

"I can't help it. You look so hot tonight," Avaric told her. "Well, if we had ended up like this on our first date, then I'm sure you would have been mine much earlier," he added as he pulled her to him for another kiss.

Elphaba tittered when they came up for air. "My, someone sure is confident about his prowess."

"Of course. Always am, and always will be." He told her confidently as he took her hand and kissed the base of her fourth finger where a simple wedding band adorned.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Tenmeadows." He told her.

"Happy Anniversary, Avaric."

###############################################

_And then suddenly without warning, he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips._

_Elphaba struggled and pushed him away, but not before his lips managed to touch hers. She slapped him across the cheek, and then picked up her bowl of soup and splashed it on his face._

"_You're disgusting! I'll never date you in a million years!" She shouted at him, before she took her coat and ran out of the café, her plaits swinging behind her._

_Avaric rubbed at the cheek where she had slapped him, a grin on his face. He turned and saw that many customers and some of the staff staring at him for causing the commotion._

_His grin turned wider as he turned to address whoever that was listening. "Man, that girl got spunk. I love it. " And to the door, " I'll make sure you are mine before the year is up, Thropp."_

_Some of the customers who were listening cheered to show support for his resolution._


End file.
